Not-So-Apple-Pie-Life
by LynOfConquest
Summary: Au, dad!sam later on drug adict!sam and sam/ruby also protective uncle!dean and dean/lisa. no supernatural stuff. Bestfriend!cas human!cas. No destiel. 26 year old sam, 30 year old dean.


I own Cali, nothing else

8:00am Sam Lawrence, Kansas

Sam Winchester woke up to his alarm going off at 8:00 am. He sighed and sat up in bed slowly. He pinched the bridge of his nose in pain and popped a couple of aspirin before standing up. He wobbled a bit but regained his balance. It sucked to be hungover. Sam made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got out he dressed himself in suit pants, a pin-striped button-up shirt, a tie and suit jacket. He walked down the hall and into the next room where his 3 year old daughter, Cali, was sleeping. Sam genitally picked her up off her bed and carried her into the kitchen of his one story house in Lawrence, Kansas. He set her on the counter as she yawned and blinked slowly. The he started making them some eggs.

"Daddy," Cali said slowly, "we gonna eat pa'cakes today?"

"No, sweetie, we're having eggs." Sam said, no really paying attention.

"But I want pa'cakes." She frowned, disappointment.

"Sorry, we're having eggs." Sam said serving up two plates.

"I don't want eggs!" Cali scowled and crossed her arms.

Sam picked her up of the counter and put her in her high chair. "Too bad." He said.

"No, Daddy, I'm a big girl," she squirmed in her father's arms, "I don't need that. Daddy! No! I'm a big girl!" Sam fought with her to get her in the chair.

"Here's your eggs." Sam said putting the plate down in front of his daughter.

"I don't want them," she said matter-of-factly.

"Just eat them, Cali." Sam started getting impatient.

"But I want pa'cakes!" She replied.

"Eat your eggs!" Sam said, now very frustrated. He was tired, hungover, late on bills, and a single father trying to raise a kid. And now, on top of everything else, said kid, didn't want to eat breakfast.

"I don't want eggs!" Cali put on the best I-don't-want-to-and-you-can't-make-me face a three year old could do.

"Then don't eat the eggs!" Sam shouted, his headache getting worse. It was 8:30 in the morning and he was already having a bad day. He swept a stack of bill of the counter. The turned around and ran his hand through his hair.

Cali froze a minute before starting to cry. Sam looked over at her and let out a long breath, in an attempt to calm down. He walked over to where she was sitting and picked her up.

"Shh, shh." He said quietly rubbing circles on her little back, quieting her down, "I'm sorry baby, you don't have to eat the eggs. We'll get something on the way to Ruby's, 'kay?"

He could fell the sniffing child nod her head, "'kay, Daddy." She said between sniffs.

"Let's go get you dressed." Sam started walking back the Cali's bedroom, leaving the kitchen a mess.

"Daddy," Cali looked at her Dad, "can we give the eggs to Bonesy?" She asked.

Sam smiled, "Sure, but only after we get you dressed."

Five minutes later Sam and Cali left their house in Sam's 2006 STR8 Dodge Charger. Sam was wearing a suit and tie while Cali was wearing a pink tutu over pink leggings with a white shirt that said 'Daddy's little girl'. She was also wearing the crown that their neigbor, Anna, had bought her for her birthday, pink sunglasses, and sporting a little pink purse. Sam buckled his daughter into her car seat in the back then climbed in to the drivers seat.

They stopped at the McDonald's on the way to John and Mary Winchester's house, where Sam would leave Cali with his friend, Ruby, for the day. Sam got a coffee and Cali got pancakes. Soon after, they arrived at Ruby's house.

"Hey Ruby," Sam said as said person opened the door.

"Hi guys," Ruby said, smiling, "Come on in!"

Sam hugged her as he passes her in the door way. "Thanks for doin' this."

She smiled, "No problem, I get spend time my favorite cookie-maker, huh, sweetie?" She directed the last comment at the three year old playing with Figro, the black and white cat that lived there.

"Yeah, Bee!" Cali said enthusiastically. Bee is what she had called Ruby since they met.

Sam chuckled, "Still, thank you."

Ruby smiled in response.

"Ah, I got to go, or I'll be late to that meeting with my boss." Sam said picking up his daughter and saying goodbye. "Be good for your Ruby, 'kay?"

"'Kay, Daddy." Cali hugged her dad's neck. "Bye bye!"

Sam smiled and put her down then walked out of the door. He turned of the engine and checked the clock. 8:45am. Sam let out a sigh before backing out of the driveway.

7:30am Dean Cicero, Indiana

Dean woke up to his alarm. He sighed and turned it off. He rolled over and kissed Lisa's neck softly and she smiled. "Gotta get up." He mumbled to himself. He got up and took a shower and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He walked down the stairs where Ben was sitting.

"Hey, dude." Dean greeted his girlfriend's son. "I'm gunna take you to school this morning, 'kay Ben?" He said grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and filling it with the cereal that was on the table.

"Sure," Ben said without looking up from his own bowl of cereal.

Dean sat next to Ben and the two ate their breakfast in silence. After they cleaned up, Dean sent Ben to get his backpack. Lisa walked in with wet hair. Dean walked over and leaned down to kiss her, "Mornin'," he said he backed up and looked into her eyes, "I'm gunna take Ben to school on my way to work."

Lisa smiled, "Have fun. Does he know?"

"Yeah, I already told him. We should be going now." Dean kissed her one more time. "Ben, let's go!" He hollered up the stairs.

"'Kay, just a sec!" He called back down.

A moment later Ben walked down the stairs dressed in a black leather jacket over an AC/DC shirt and jeans with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "You ready?" Dean looked down at the nine year old who nodded in response, "Then let's get out of here." The two boys walked out of the door and got into Dean's '67 Chevy Impala. They drove for minute or two before Dean spoke.

"Ben I have a very important question for you."

"Yeah?"

Dean looked over his shoulder to the kid in the back seat while sitting at a red light, "Ben, I'd like to ask your mom to marry me, but I need to know that you're OK with it first." Dean searched the younger boy's face.

Ben nodded slightly, "Okay," he said.

"You're sure?" Dean asked, just to clarify

"Yeah," Ben nodded again.

Dean took a deep breath in, "Thank you."

The light turned green and Dean drove forward. He dropped Ben off at school and headed to the construction site where the company he worked for was building a new neighborhood. He got their and checked his watch. 8:45am.

Lawrence, Kansas Sam 9:00am

Sam knocked on door of his boss, Mr. Whiton's, office at the auto dealership where he worked. Mr. Whiton told him to come in and sit.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked nervously.

His boss sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, Sam. Our business is failing and we can't afford to keep everyone on." The color drained from Sam's face as he figured out where this conversation was headed. "I wanted to tell you myself, you are a great salesman, you really are, but I've got to let you go. I'm sorry."

Sam almost broke down but caught himself, "Please, I need this job, give me another chance. I'm begging you." Sam begged his boss.

"You'll need to be out by Wednesday, Sam, that's all." Mr. Whilton stood up and showed Sam the door.

Sam huffed, stood up and walked out the door. He went into his small office and gathered up the few things he had and left the dealership. He headed back to his house and dropped his stuff off the took off again. He just drove, no destination in mind. He eventually found himself at the cemetery. He got out and walked through the park until he got to the stone marked 'Jessica Moore-Winchester'. He knelt down next to it and placed his hand genitally on the picture.

"I don't know what to do, Jess." He said softly, "I'm gunna lose everything. I lost my job already, I'm gunna lose the house, unless I sell my car. And I shouted at Cali this morning. Over eggs. I can't do this. I don't know what to do." He finally broke down and cried. "I can't save everything, just like I couldn't you. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry."

"Hey, Dean" Dean heard a gruff voice call him as he walked to his station.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled, "How are you on this great day?"

"Well someone is extra happy today." Cas shook his friend's hand, "you on something?"

Dean laughed, "No, better, I'm gonna do it."

"You mean...?" Cas asked, "And Ben is good with this?"

"Yeah, asked him in the car, he's cool." Dean smiled.

"So when're you going to ask?" Cas asked.

"Tonight? Tomorrow?" Dean shrugged, "I haven't decided, yet."

The two started working on a wall that needed dry wall.

"You have a ring then?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, not with me though, obviously." Dean said but pulled out out his phone to show Cas a picture, "Here," he handed Cas his phone with a picture of the ring. It was simple, but very nice. It had a gold band and a decent sized diamond on it.

Cas smiled, "Sweet and simple. I like it." Handing Dean his phone back.

Dean put his phone in his back pocket. "Glad you think so." Getting back to work.

Sam pulled himself to gather and stood up walking back to his car. He drove back to his friend's house to pick up his daughter. Sam knocked on the door and Ruby answered. She took one look at his miserable face and pulled him into a hug.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Ruby asked as they sat on the couch.

Later on that night

Dean's cell phone rang as he got in his car to come home. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Dean, It's me," he heard across the line.

"Lisa, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Ben has baseball tryouts tonight so I won't be home 'till, like, 8." She said.

"OK," Dean said, "I was planning on getting a drink with Sid tonight anyways." He lied, he hadn't actually planned that but he knew he would anyway.

"OK, I'll see you tonight. Love you." Lisa said.

"Love you, bye." Dean said before hanging up and calling Sid.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sid answered.

"You up for drinks?"


End file.
